


Dinner?

by will-think-about-a-name-later (suselinde)



Series: Caring is an Advantage [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suselinde/pseuds/will-think-about-a-name-later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of "Caring is an Advantage" - a series centered around the relationship between Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Set before "Coffee", but can be read as stand-alone.
> 
> A huge thank you goes to my beta the-lady-of-time! Thank you, lovely!

 

 ~

Mycroft, could I stop by your office to ask you a question? GL

 

_Actually, I have a phone conference starting in 30 minutes and I won’t be free until nine. MH_

I’m going to wait then. GL

 

_Or you could just ask me via text? What is going on, Gregory? MH_

I really would prefer not doing that via text. GL

 

_Should I be worried? MH_

_I’m going to send Anthea to fix whatever problem is bothering you. MH_

No! I mean, no, you don’t have to. I’m fine. I’m just about to make a fool out of myself. GL

 

_Gregory, what is going on? Tell me, would you? MH_

Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? GL

 

Oh god. I can’t believe I really sent this. Please ignore it. GL

 

_Yes. MH_

What? GL

 

_Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight. MH_

I don’t know what to say… GL

 

_How about “I’m going to pick you up at 9.30pm, would that be alright for you?”? MH_

So you are okay with it being a date? GL

 

Because that’s what I’m asking for, a date. GL

 

_I am. MH_

_I figured that, Gregory. That is why I said yes in the first place. MH_

That’s good. That’s really good actually. GL

 

I’m going to pick you up at 9.30pm then, Mycroft. GL

 

_I’m looking forward to that. I need to go now, unfortunately. I will see you tonight. MH_

See you! GL

 

 

~

 

When Greg got out of the cab it was still raining and he hurried up the stairs to Mycroft's office. Mycroft was already waiting, wearing one of his three-piece suits.

The moment he spotted Greg he opened his umbrella in one swift movement and walked down the stairs until he was standing close enough to shield both him and Greg from the pouring rain.

"Hello...", Greg said and bit his lip, "I'm... I'm glad you said yes."

Mycroft smirked, "I almost thought you would never ask."

 


End file.
